


Assbreaker Ulumon

by bunbunko



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Cowgirl Position, Facials, Filthy, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 19:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbunko/pseuds/bunbunko
Summary: Ulumon fucks virgin!Cad behind the Aurora Hold. That's the plot.





	Assbreaker Ulumon

_Come meet me by the Aurora Hold._

Caduceus looked at the scrap of paper that Sunbreaker had slipped in his hand as he was done speaking to them. It was a discreet movement, one that he was sure no one noticed.

He isn't sure what would he want from him, but he did went out of his way to seek private contact. It simply would be rude to ignore him.

As soon as everyone is asleep inside the hut, he sneaked out as quietly as he could. He left behind his backpack and hat, and almost left his staff too.

 _No harm in bringing a weapon, just to be safe,_ he thought.

He quickly made his way through the City of Beasts, not surprisingly filled with a lot of people still carrying on with their business. With the high rate of diversity in the city, it's only natural that the more nocturnal creatures would reside here too.

It's not hard to spot Ulumon once he arrived. Once their eyes meet, the minotaur beckoned him to follow him even further into the grassy and abandoned space behind the hold.

"Good evening, Sunbreaker," he greeted him, with the same politeness that he gave him earlier. "Pardon me for my forwardness, but do you need me for something?"

"Ulumon is alright," he replied with a stern voice, but carried less authority than the one he used earlier. "I called you here because I wanted to know your name."

"Just mine?"

"The rest can... follow up," he answered like he hadn't thought about it before. "But yes, only you, for now."

"Ah, forgive me for not giving my name earlier," Caduceus bowed his head a little bit. "I am Caduceus Clay, you can call me Caduceus or Clay. Whichever you prefer."

"Caduceus it is," Caduceus could swear that Ulumon's lips curled up a little bit before dropping down to a more neutral expression. "I have to admit, the reason why I noticed your little group is because I saw you from afar."

"Ah yeah, I can be a little inconspicuous," Caduceus gestured vaguely to his body. "It's a bit hard not to."

"I must agree, it is hard for such a beauty to go unnoticed," Ulumon said as he stepped a bit closer to Caduceus. "And now I see that you are even more beautiful without the illusion."

Caduceus' eyes widens a little, surprised by the compliment.

"T-thank you very much, Ulumon," he tried keeping his voice level, to no avail. "My goblin friend thinks that you are, in her word, very hot."

That earned him a chuckle that went straight down Caduceus' spine.

"And what do you think?"

It took Caduceus a few seconds to find his voice and give him a reply.

"I... think that you are very dashing."

Ulumon gave him a satisfied hum and he partially shrugged off his cloak, revealing that beautiful silver armor underneath it. Caduceus can't help but stare at it, the craftmanship is just so terribly beautiful. He imagines that would be what his sister could make if she ever had any education or apprenticeship under a master blacksmith.

"You mentioned that you have not seen this kind of craftmanship before," Ulumon said, with a little amused smirk on his face. "Feel free to inspect it, as a welcoming gift to you."

Caduceus' hand twitched a bit, he's so very curious about this armor. But there's a sense of danger to it, like he shouldn't do it.

Oh but the temptation is too sweet to resist, and he found himself touching the cold plate of Ulumon's armor. Finger tracing the intricate engravings and every finely crafted curves on it.

"You can come a little closer," he whispered.

He doesn't need to come closer, but his feet carried him forward nonetheless. His hand starts to wander around Ulumon's waist, feeling the leather parts of his armor pressing flush to his coarse fur.

When Ulumon's hand gently guided his own hand to a clasp, he knew what to do. With guidance from the minotaur, he loosened the fastenings and Ulumon's armor is now hanging just by his shoulder.

"Do you want to go further?" he asked with a surprisingly gentle voice. "You look a little flustered already."

"Will you show me what's further?"

Ulumon just nodded and pulled Caduceus' arm so that he's pressed flush against him.

"You can stop anytime," he said as he guided Caduceus' hand underneath his armor. "If you want to leave, you can do that and I won't tell anyone."

"Okay," Caduceus answered, a little bit breathy. "That's great."

For a while, Caduceus just let his hand roam on Ulumon's chest. There's something comforting in burying his hand and just idly stroking it as Ulumon raised his cloak a bit to shield them from prying eyes.

Caduceus laid his head on the crook of Ulumon's neck, content in feeling the steady rhythm of his breath.

"Would you let me touch you?"

Caduceus let out an almost noiseless 'yes' that can only be heard by him.

Ulumon's hand found its way to Caduceus' back and tugged on the strings that is holding his chitin armor parts together. After a few tugs that resulted in nothing an a frustrated grunt, Caduceus pulled his hand away and help him undo his armor. 

There's something intimate in the act that left him leaning more into it and before long the armor was off and he gently put it aside on a damp patch of grass. Ulumon even followed suit and entirely undid his armor and he let it fall on the ground.

Caduceus was about to protest the carelessness of the act before Ulumon seized him by the waist and buried his face right underneath Caduceus' chin, forcing him to look up in order to accommodate his large head. The way the minotaur took his scent is leaving his knees weak and he had to hold on on Ulumon's massive shoulder so he won't fall down.

"I'll make you feel so good," he murmured into Caduceus' skin. "I'll make you forget your own name."

Caduceus can feel something hard poking into his inner thighs and soon he forgot about that because Ulumon's large hand has sneaked its way into his pants. His thick fingers deftly grasped Caduceus' slowly hardening cock and he slowly stroked it to life.

Caduceus knees finally gave up and Ulumon had to held him up by his waist as his slick fingers finally reached his asshole. The blunted end of his finger swirled around the copious amount of precum that is leaking from Caduceus' cock into the surface of his hole.

When Ulumon's finger finally pressed and slipped inside, he let out an involuntary moan. This isn't something that he does when he's relieving himself. This is so much different and it feels a little bit odd, but not unwelcome.

At least until Ulumon's finger touched something deep within him that made him saw stars and curl his toes. He might be the one that is letting out that loud, strangled moan but he can't be sure as all he could hear is the sound of his rushing blood.

"Ah, never been touched there before, huh?" Ulumon retracted his finger from his hole, eliciting a disappointed groan from Caduceus.

"N-no," he strangled out.

Ulumon chuckled and guided Caduceus' body so that he's laying belly down on the grass. He felt dampness seeping into his clothes but he didn't care, all he wants is that finger back and Ulumon is doing everything but that. His hands groped around his ass but not actually inside, teasing his cock but not actually stroking it. He felt frustration bubbling up despite his immense patience.

"Please," Caduceus whined. "Please touch me more."

"Hmm?" Ulumon grunted absent-mindedly as he continued rubbing the small of his back. "But I am touching you."

"Not like this," he took a deep breath to steel himself, and he raised his ass like a cat in heat. "I want your finger in my ass again, touching that spot."

All he heard is a feral growl and Ulumon is fingering him again. This time, a little bit rougher. He's pulling it back and forth, hitting that spot each time leaving Caduceus breathless.

A bird fluttered down and perched on a rock besides him, looking at both of them with an intense eye. Caduceus felt heat creep up his face as he's reminded that he's still out in the open. Anyone with a particularly keen ears could probably hear his moans already, and all it takes is one curious person to find them in this position.

His cock twitched in interest at the thought of it. But he kept that thought to himself and instead concentrates on keeping himself as quiet as possible.

Ulumon kept fingering him until suddenly he pressed a second finger to the rim of his hole. With a bit of coaxing, he got it in and continued what he was doing before.

Caduceus was reduced into a drooling mess by the time he got to the third finger. He vaguely felt Ulumon licking and nibbling on the side of his neck but all of his remaining attention is focused on the feeling of his ass rammed by the minotaur's thick fingers.

"Do you think you can take more than this?" he asked.

Caduceus nodded frantically, the thought of pleasure beyond this is incomprehensible and he _wants_ it.

"Alright, take a deep breath."

He obeyed and he felt something hot and thick press into his hole. And he screamed the moment it entered him.

He gathered up his strength to look back and he saw Ulumon holding him up by the hip and his absolutely gigantic cock piercing him. It's roughly the size of Caduceus' forearm and he can't help but feel even more aroused that such a handsome, well-endowed man would want him.

He pushed forward and he can feel the tip grazing his sweet spot and goes ever further than that. He goes further and further until his hip touched Caduceus' ass and he grinned.

"Such a good boy," he praised him and stroked his head. "My good, beautiful boy."

"I-I'm going to cum," Caduceus stuttered as the piling up sensation keeps pushing him towards the edge.

Ulumon tutted and reached around to squeeze the base of Caduceus' cock, not hard enough to hurt but also hard enough to bar him from completion.

"Not yet."

Caduceus gasped as he starts moving his hip. He can feel every inch of that massive cock dragging his insides. He tried biting his fist to keep himself quiet but he still screamed when he slams back in.

When he looked up the rock, the bird is still watching him. Witnessing the act that left his composure in shattered pieces. The act that reduced him into a moaning mess.

He felt like he's stripped bare and he _loves_ it.

His eyes rolls back and he let out a high-pitched whine when Ulumon hits that spot with his cock. He can hear a satisfied chuckle as he kept pounding him over and over again. The force of his thrust is enough to push him into the dirt and with a grunt he pulled Caduceus' limp body onto him, baring his weeping cock to the world. Ulumon, in turn laid down on the grass with one hand still holding Caduceus' cock.

"Fuck yourself on my cock," he commanded.

With whatever strength remained in him, he starts moving to keep that pleasure coming. A roll of his hips at first and then slowly he pushed himself into a squatting position while he held Ulumon's thigh for support and then he starts moving his ass up and down. The immense amount of precum that the minotaur produced allowed him to fluidly thrust his rump.

Caduceus doesn't even care about his audience at this point, he's barely aware that more birds is coming to watch them. All he could process is the obscene squelching sound that accompanies his movements and his own uncontrollable moans.

Ulumon grunted as he starts moving his own hips to meet Caduceus' ass on the way down.

He can feel Ulumon's cock throbbing before hot semen came spilling inside his own gut. Caduceus let out a loud pleasured sounds when Ulumon finally let go of his cock and pushed Caduceus.

He's so lost in his own pleasure that he can't feel the growing puddle of his own cum around his knees. He's even barely aware as Ulumon pulled out his cock while he's still cumming and aimed it at Caduceus' cheek, painting the side of his face white.

"Look at me and open your mouth," he said while he turned Caduceus' body so that he's laying belly-up.

Caduceus obeyed and Ulumon pressed the tip of his cock to the roof of Caduceus' mouth. He wasn't prepared when a thick cum dribbled out of Ulumon's cock and into his tongue. Thankfully there isn't much left of his semen as most of them was dumped inside Caduceus' ass and face.

He pulled out his cock again and let out a satisfied hum. He pushed his fingers into Caduceus' mouth and played with the cum inside of it as the firbolg looked at him with dazed adoration.

"Will you swallow for me?" he asked sweetly.

Caduceus closed his lips around Ulumon's finger and swirled the cum around a bit before pointedly swallowing. Ulumon smiled and kept scooping up the cum that is on Caduceus' face and feeding it to him. He lapped at it obediently, and even purred a little when Ulumon stroked the side of his face that is still relatively clean.

"Caduceus, you're my good boy," he said, a bit wistful. "And you better remember that."

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this is my first time writing pornfic but I've played CoC and minotaurs are fucking hot.


End file.
